True Dauntless
by RoseLime002
Summary: A year after initiation, Fourtris has crumbled and Tris decides to train to become a Leader. How will she deal with her developing feelings for her new trainer, Eric? How will he deal with his in return? Follow them as they find each other, and help each other become the best that they can. Eris - Rated M for mature themes and lemons - Please Review
1. Chapter I

**Hey guys, I'm Rose and this is my first M rated story (on this website). There isn't anything explicit in this chapter (except from swearing, but that's a given), although in the coming chapters there will be for sure. There is not going to be Eris straight away, in fact for the first couple chapters Tris will be with someone else completely, but it will be an obvious development, and there will be scenes which could be considered fluff :)**

 **Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to drop a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Independence**

Just a year after initiation, and we are all settled in to the Dauntless lifestyle. I have a gorgeous boyfriend, a steady job, and an active social life - at least that's what I let the world believe. For the past few months, things have been going downhill, and try as I might I've settled in to a sad cycle.

A couple months back, Max offered me the opportunity to begin training to be a leader. It would require at least six months to a year of physical and work training, supervised by the newest leader, Eric. Four was very against this, he didn't want me to have to deal with Eric's cruel personality constantly, day in day out. We've begun to grow apart, this obstacle having driven a wedge in our relationship. Every other night we argue, and the ones in between are a blur of different friends' apartments.

"Tris," Four calls, appearing in the living room behind me. I have my hand on the door handle, and am about to go to Christina's to hang out for a while. "Don't you think it's about time we talk about this properly? Maturely?"

"I s'pose so." I sigh, and sit at one end of the couch. He joins me, but the distance between us is greater than ever. "I want this. I want the influence a role of Leader gives me, I want the change in routine, and I don't understand why you're so against it."

"I don't want you to be around him so much. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I'm going to take the job instead. I don't want them to keep pressuring you, and they were offering it to be for years before you even arrived." He smiles softly, and moves closer to me, hand caressing my cheek. Does he expect me to like this idea?

"I'm not a child, Tobias. I can make my own decisions, the job was offered to me, I'm going to go to Max tomorrow and talk it out, see if there's the chance I can be trained by someone other than Eric, okay? Will that satisfy your need to coddle me?" He moves away, frowning at me strongly.

"I'm not coddling you, I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to out of pressure by the Leaders." I stand up, and he stands up too.

"I told Christina I was going round hers. Can we just talk about this tomorrow?" I smile falsely at him, and he nods, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me close to him.

"What time are you going to be back?" He murmurs, kissing my neck. I feel nothing.

"Probably pretty late, I have a shift from 9 until 11, but I also have to close up." I push him back slightly and grab a jacket off of the hook. He nods, understanding that I have to work late.

"Okay." He turns and goes back into the kitchen, without so much as a 'goodbye' or a 'love you'. But that's okay - I haven't said it to him in weeks either.

I head round to Christina's, her apartment is right by the Pit and is fairly small, but she's managed to decorate it beautifully - what with being the shopping addict that she is.

She had chosen to work in one of the clothing stores in the Pit, and her enthusiasm and knowledge had aided her in quickly rising to the top of the management team. I go to the store she works in (which is next door to Tori's tattoo parlor, where I work), and instantly go over to where she is stood at the counter and bang my head onto the wood. I groan and she laughs at my miserable display.

"You guys have another fight?" She rubs my arm comfortingly, and I nod.

"He offered to take the job _for_ me. How condescending is that! Like, I'm not overreacting am I? That isn't the right thing he should have offered, is it?" I ramble on, as I usually do.

"Sweetie," She stops me mid-rant, touching my arm causing me to look up at her. "You need to go and talk to him. You need to either break up, or fix the problems, cause I can't keep having these conversations with you. You have two hours before you're working, go and talk," she wiggles her eyebrows, "Or other things."

"Christina!" I laugh, and hug her, stepping back as a customer comes over to pay. "Thank you." I smile at her, and head out.

I know I have to talk to him. I don't want it to end, I feel like we can make this work. We're Tobias and Tris for God's sake, we can get through this, we can get through anything. All we need to do is be open, and honest. I'm going to tell him exactly what I want, and then we'll kiss, and go to work, and wake up in the morning and eat breakfast, and it'll be like before this whole leadership opportunity arose, we'll be happy and content.

As I walk through the corridor to my door, I spot Eric, walking out of his apartment a few doors down. I smile at him a little, opening the door of mine, only to be face-to-face with an unexpected guest.

"Oh my GOD, Four! Fuck, just like that!"

"Fuck I love you so much!"

I drop my bags, and stumble back in shock. There, on our kitchen table. In our apartment. Saying he loves her. The tears well in my eyes, and I spin around, slamming into Eric as he's walking past. He begins to scowl, then sees the tears running down my face, hears the moans from _my_ apartment. He grabs my bags off of the floor, somehow we are still unnoticed by Four and his 'friend', and slams the door shut. He pulls me in close, and I break down.

I can't help it, I know it's Eric but right now I don't care.

"It hurts so much." I sob, clutching both my chest and the front of his t-shirt.

"I know." He holds me close for a while, then begins to pull me along, keeping one arm around me as I keep my head buried in his shoulder. Eventually we are stood outside the clothing store again, and he takes my head in his hands, my bags at our feet.

"Breathe, Stiff. Shh, listen to my heartbeat, and breathe." I do as he says, and slowly begin to calm down, and he pulls me against his chest once more. He is making faces behind my back, through the glass door of the shop, presumably at Christina. She runs out, and envelopes me in a hug, and Eric must've left because I don't see him again.

"Honey, you have to tell me what happened," Christina coos, and I try and explain.

"Four, on the table, he said he loved her! I don't understand..." I sob hysterically, and people walking by are giving us weird looks.

"He never deserved you, you know that. He is just a pig. Now come on, I'm taking you back to my place, you can stay with me for as long as you need to." She motions to one of her co-workers that she'll be right back, and picks up my bags. I shake my head at her.

"I have to go to work. I'm not going to let him ruin my life." I say, and she frowns at me, but nods nevertheless. I stare blankly on as she wipes my tears away, and applies a little concealer to hide the redness around my eyes and nose. She brushes my hair, and fixes my jacket. Mothering me until when I smile fakely you don't notice there's anything wrong. I hug her one last time, before collecting my things and making m way next door to Tori's, and sit down at my station.

People come in, and I serve them, numbly making small talk and carving the marks into their skin. Tori knows there's something wrong, but decides against questioning me for the time being.

When the clock strikes 11 I rise immediately, locking up shop (Tori and Bud left an hour ago, so I was working the late shift alone), and head to Christina's.

"Let's go out." I say, as I walk in. "You're right, he never did deserve me, I don't need him to be strong."

"So why do you wanna go out?" She asks, knowing that when it comes to parties I'm never exactly a willing participant.

"Because I need some fun right now." I say, and she smiles evilly at me.

"Okay, but I get to dress you up." I groan in reply, but by this point I know that fighting it is futile.

An hour later I am dressed in a dark red skater dress, with some ankle boots and a thick corset belt. The dress is pretty low cut on me, and my fairly large boobs are much bigger than Christina's, making the dress which would looks pretty classy on Christina look almost slutty on me. It's not too short, but I still wear semi-transparent knee high socks with it, to cover my legs a little. I don't know where Christina plans on taking me, but I don't really care right now.

Being with Tobias has made me realize, that since Abnegation I haven't really changed much. I'm still small, and innocent, and he was trying to keep me that way, so that I'd always need him. But I'm not Abnegation, and I don't want to act that way anymore. I want to be wild, and I want to have an influence over the way Dauntless is run, because i am a _part_ of Dauntless.

"Where exactly are we going, Chris?" I laugh as she walks down corridors, pulling me with her and chatting about how much better I am than Four.

"Zeke is having a party, a big one. I was going to drag you along but then you came in earlier and I thought I'd leave you alone tonight. Turns out we're going after all." She grins at me, and I wrap my arm around her waist, hugging her as we walk. We pass a couple of drunk guys, stumbling down the hallway and they wolf whistle at us. Feeling a little adventurous, I wink at them, and Christina laughs, shocked. "Damn Tris, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to have fun."

"I feel like I've just been playing Dauntless up until now, and it was him holding me back. But I want to be more Dauntless from now on."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I want to get drunk, have one-night stands, do crazy reckless things and party like there's no tomorrow." I grin wildly at her as we fling open the door of Zeke's apartment. It is full of people, most either drunk and stumbling, or sober and looking after some drunk person.

"Well my dear, that can be arranged." I am pulled behind her as we dive into the crowd of dancing people, she disappears for a moment, reappearing with a beer in her hand. She hands me a abottle, and I chug down half of it, before jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd.

Drink after drink, I dance with anybody and everybody, living in this moment right now, not thinking about him and what will happen tomorrow.

The music is blasting, and we've been here maybe an hour or two. I have had a few drinks, everything is fuzzy and I'm slightly wobbly on my feet, but I am in the middle of the dance floor dancing with some guy whose name I forgot the moment he told me. He kisses down my neck, and I run my hands up and down his back and I move my body in time with the music. I spot eyes on me, and look around. I lock eyes with Eric, who is stood against the wall beside the kitchen door, a drink in his hand. I push the guy off of me and make my way over to him, forcing my way through the crowd.

"Well you certainly look happier." He says, smirking, as I approach him.

"I am," I shout over the music, even through I am right next to him. "I realized," My words a little slurred as I lean against the wall and throw back the last of my drink, "that I don't need him. He was holding me back, making me be all..." I scrunch my nose, trying to find the right word.

"Abnegation?" Eric offers, leaning closer so he doesn't have to shout.

"Exactly, making me be all Abnegation." I grin at him, "I'm going to take the Leadership job, if the offer still stands?"

"It does, Max is very enthusiastic about you joining us, even more so than he was about Four." The smile on my face drops when is name is mentioned, and I sober up a bit. However, I am saved from the conversation by Zeke.

"If I don't know you personally, or you're too drunk to understand what I'm saying, get the fuck out." Zeke shouts, turning off the music. Soon, the apartment is nearly empty, and Eric goes to leave but I stop him.

"Stay, play some games with us. It'll be fuuun," I say, singing the last word to convince him. He rolls his eyes, but stays.

"It's Spin the Bottle time, baby!" Uriah shouts, and I cheer, throwing my arm around his waist as he throws his arm around Marlene and I. Eric is left following us down to the circle we make on the floor. "Would you care to do the honors, Tris?"

"It would be a privilege," I smile at him, and he hands me his drink, of which he is way too drunk to finish. I down it, cringing at the horrid taste, and place the bottle in the middle of the circle. It is only now that I realize Four is here, sat a few people away from me. He is staring right at me, and I smile at him, allowing him to believe that I didn't see anything, that we are fine. Eric sits beside me, and throws me a confused look, but i just raise my eyebrow at him and chuckle.

"I'll go first, it seems." Uriah grins, spinning the bottle. It lands on Marlene, and he has no issue with kissing her deeply. We go around the circle, and I'm next. I lean forward to spin the bottle, and it points towards Al. I know he's always had a crush on me, so I decide to let him have this one. I go over to him, and kiss him on the lips, then return to my seat. Everyone looks quite shocked, and Four has a hurt look in his eye, but I ignore them and continue the game. I grab another beer from the cooler in the kitchen, and when I sit down everyone is watching the bottle Eric just spun. It lands on me and I turn to him. He

grabs the back of my neck and pulls my lips towards his. I kiss him deeply, slightly longer than I did Al, then pull away. They continue around the circle, but I stand up and head to the kitchen to grab another beer, grabbing a few extra just so nobody else has to get up.

Turning around, Tobias is stood in the doorway, looking mad and hurt.

"What the fuck Tris, you didn't even look at me or hesitate." His words sting, but I stand my ground.

"Yeah well you didn't seem to hesitate when you fucked some whore on our kitchen table, _Tobias_." I practically shout it at him, and he stares, not realizing I knew. Yeah well, I do. The whole apartment is silent, and I realize that everybody else heard us, and I shove past him and take my seat in the circle.

"Four, is it true?" Zeke stands up, nostrils flaring. Four says nothing, but the look in his eyes confirms it all. Zeke punches him straight in the face, causing him to stumble back, nose bleeding.

"Uh, I'm gonna head out guys, this party's kinda dead." I say, standing up awkwardly. They agree, and everyone leaves slowly. I end up in the Pit, leaning against the railing of the Chasm. I stare into it, thinking about what my life might be like if I'd never met Tobias. If he'd done his job and just treated me like any other initiate. But that doesn't matter now. Christina appears beside me, smiling softly.

"We should go in, tomorrow is gonna suck as is," She takes my hand, and we stumble on wobbly legs towards her apartment, and I notice Eric turning to go up the stairs towards his. I wave a little, and he shakes his head, smirking.

Tomorrow, I begin my Leader training.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

 **Tris**

I wake up in Christina's bed, her arm thrown over my back as she snores. I laugh quietly to myself, and crawl out, careful not to wake her. It is 6:30, but I can't go for a run today because all my clothes are in my apartment, where Tobias is. I have a long shower, and stand in the kitchen, drinking a large cup of coffee to help soothe my head, although I doubt anything will work. I head down to breakfast. I grab an apple, eating it as I set off to the Leaders' offices. I pass Eric's door - which is open - and knock on Max's.

"Come in," He calls, and I open it, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Have you thought about our offer?" He seems excited, which is good, I think.

"Uhm, yes. I would like to accept, if it's still open to me." I smile graciously as he nods enthusiastically.

"Of course, we're so excited that you're going to be joining us. I'll call Eric in and brief you on your responsibilities." He presses a button on his desk, and Eric's head pops around the doorway. He sees me sitting and smirks, taking a seat next to me.

"I assume you've accepted the job offer?" He asks, his smirk widening when I blush, remembering last night.

"Yes."

"Now Eric, I expect this to take no more than a year, you must train physically, and of course professionally, the toughest part as there is a _lot_ of paperwork. Eric, I expect you to stay on top of your in-office responsibilities, but Tris here will help out as she will be given her own once a full Leader. You may go and begin working on a schedule." He dismisses us with a smile directed at me, and I stand to leave. "And Tris, I really do believe you will do good in this position."

We leave, and Eric places his hand on the small of my back as he leads me to his office. This smirk on his face may as well be a tattoo as I don't think he's ever not got it plastered there.

"So Stiff, you feeling alright?" He chuckles, and I glare at him, falling into a chair.

"Shh..." I point at my head, and he smirks.

"Okay, shall we get started on our regime?" He all but shouts, and I squeeze my eyes shut, head pounding.

"Yes Eric we shall." I shout back, and he sits in his chair.

"Okay, so we will do the physical training every morning from nine until twelve. After lunch, we'll do paperwork or other such things."

"Okay but I need my run every morning, which usually takes around an hour, so how about we start at 7 and go until 10 or 11ish. Have a longer lunch and work the rest of the day as you said." I take his pen and make the changes on the it of paper he's writing on, feeling his eyes on me as I do. Okay, so maybe that was a little confident, but he doesn't call me out on it so I'll assume it's fine. There's my weak little Abnegation self again, making all these rules for myself - no speaking up for myself and getting what I want.

"Go and get changed, meet me in the Training Room." Eric says, standing up and grabbing his jacket as we stand up.

"Uhm, well you see I can't right now." I say awkwardly, looking at my feet.

"And why is that?" He scowls, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Because he's not at work yet." When I say that his expression softens, and he sighs.

"Tris, you're gonna have to go back at some point." He states, and I know, but that's not the point. I'm wearing Christina's clothes right now, but she won't mind.

"I will go back and change just before lunch, when I know he's at work." I say, and cringe a little. "I'm sorry about... well pretty much everything yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." He dismisses me with a wave of the hand, and I'm a little hurt. I thought maybe he was gonna be a bit nicer now that we're working together, but apparently not. "Anyway, we should get some of this filing done." He hands me a stack of files.

I sit in the chair, back straight, eyes wide, as though it's not killing me inside to be sat here reading pages and pages of boring Dauntless filing in an uncomfortable chair whilst hungover.

This is my life for the next year, it seems. Hungover and doing paperwork.

 **-=- Time Skip -=-**

It's been a month since I began training to be a Leader. I have an apartment in the Leader's corridor, and I still work in the tattoo parlor for a couple shifts a week. I'm only training to be a Leader, but they pay me two thirds of the pay a full leader gets - which is a lot, so I'm not complaining. But I still enjoy the tattoo shop, it keeps me up-to-date with all the Dauntless gossip, and it's a chance to hang out with Tori and Bud while also getting paid.

Every morning starts the same - I wake up at the crack of dawn, meet Eric in the corridor and go for our morning run. We've slowly been making it longer and longer, and we talk as we go. Just chatting, he teases me about all the stupid shit I do whilst drunk with Uriah, and I make fun of him for not being the horribly cruel person everybody thinks he is. When we get back to the Dauntless compound, we go to the Training Room and practice shooting until lunch.

"C'mon Eric, I'm bored of shooting, we've been doing it for weeks now!"

"You know, you whine like a petulant child." He mutters, and throws his hands up in the air as I stare at him with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. "Fine! We can move on to sparring. But next month we do throwing knives." I just walk past him, pleased to have gotten my way.

We enter the ring, and begin to circle each other. I wait for him to make the first move, a jab to the stomach, and dodge **(a/n I'm not very good at explaining fights, so sorry if it makes no sense)** , I go to punch him and he grabs my wrist, twisting me round into a choke-hold. I him in the ribs and spin around, kneeing him in the shoulder and kicking him to the ground.

"I win," I smirk. He swings his legs around, knocking me to the floor. He holds my wrists above my head and holds my ankles with his legs.

"Not so fast there, Stiff." He smirks right back, and I narrow my eyes. Well, I attempt to. His husky voice, and warm breath on my face have me speechless beneath him. I make a have-hearted attempt to escape, and he becomes cocky. His grip loosens, and I lift my lips up to whisper in his ear.

"I win." And slam my knee into his groin, rolling out from under him. I go to grab his arm but he deflects, so instead I jump up, wrapping my legs around his throat and using my momentum to send him tumbling to the ground in a choke-hold. He taps the ground with his hand, and I release him, smiling proudly.

"Not too bad, but your technique is a little iffy in some instances." He criticizes, and we continue to train for a good hour or so more.

It's nearly lunch time when we stop to go and shower, meeting again to walk to the cafeteria together. I have begun sitting at the Leaders table a lot of the time, finding it hard to sit with my group of friends all the time, as Four still sit with us, albeit at the end of the table.

"So I have some news, when you're both here." Max says when I sit down. I nod, and Eric appears with two trays of food, sliding one in front of me.

"What is it?" I ask, and shoot Eric a gracious smile as he takes his seat beside me.

"As you know, or in Tris's case you might not, the Dauntless Head Ambassadors' have been away for a while, fixing some of our relations in Amity. They will be returning this weekend, and whilst there will be a party for the whole of Dauntless later that night, we will be going out and getting drinks, just us Leaders, beforehand." I open my mouth to speak, to say that I'm not exactly a Leader, but he holds up his hand before I can start. "Tris you are invited, of course, as one of our trainees. It wouldn't feel right without you." He clarify's, and I smile at him. He's been rather fond of me since I began training, I think I remind him of his daughter who moved to Erudite.

"Favouritism..." Eric muttered sarcastically, and we all laugh.

The other Leaders' are alright - I'm fairly good friends with Ava, the only other female Leader, and they're not nearly as stuck up as I thought they'd be. There's Max, Eric, Ava, Harrison, and Jack. The two Ambassadors, Jason and Lauren, she didn't know much about. Lauren was training the Dauntless Born in her year of Initiation, but she'd never really talked to her since. She'd never met Jason, as they'd left on a two month trip around the other Factions before she'd joined the training program.

"Well, they arrive on Friday, and we'll have the party that night, is that okay with everyone?" Max concludes the informal little meeting, and we finish out meal, Eric and I bickering our way through the rest of the day of filing.


	3. Chapter III

**Hey guys, it's Rose :)**

 **Hope you're enjoying these fast updates, I'm really enjoying writing this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **Eric**

I begin the day as usual, except it is exceptionally hot outside for a Friday in late September. The sun has not yet risen, but it is almost as hot right now as it was yesturday at its' peak. I throw on some shorts and a tight top - both black - and lace up my trainers.

I open my apartment door and find Tris just shutting hers. She's holding her hair up with one hand, and when she turns to me there's a hair band in her mouth. She grins at me as she ties her her up in a bun, strands of it already hanging loose and she jumps on the spot. She dyed her hair red a few weeks ago - and I mean dark burgandy fading into neon firetruck red. That paired with the tattoos, she was looking more Dauntless than ever.

"Morning," I mutter taking in the rest of her appearance as she rolls her eyes and turns to start walking.

She's wearing a pair of short, and very tight, black shorts, and a loose black top, which was cut short so her stomach was showing. She usually just wore leggings and a sports bra, so this new ensemble must be because of the heat and I have no complaints. She looks so good without even trying, it's insane. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna come on our run..." She smirks, and I blink, realizing that I've been standing here checking her out instead of walking. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, and start jogging. I go straight past her, leaving her to catch up as we heard outside and start our route. "It's going to be really warm today, if this morning is anything to go by," she mentions and I nod, as we reach a stretch where we walk.

"I know, it's usually getting cold by this time of year," I lean a little closer, deciding to flirt a little to confuse her, "but it just keeps getting hotter." I saw, my voice low, and she flushes bright red. I begin a fast jog, and she appears by my side again in an instant.

"You need to stop doing that," I hear her mutter to herself quietly, and I glance over, throwing her a smirk.

"Stop doing what, Tris?" I mock, and her face fixes into a scowl, staring ahead.

"Shut up, Eric," We're nearly back at the compound, and as we approach I notice a black car with the Dauntless logo on the side is pulled up, and people are getting out. That must be Jason and Lauren. I grin over at Tris. "What?"

"That's Jason and Lauren," We slow to a walk, and I place my hand on the small of her back, and feel her lean in to my touch slightly. Her top is cut off, so my hand is touching her smooth skin, warm under my touch and I ache to feel more, but I stay professional(ish) as I lead her over.

"Eric!" She whispers, leaning closer to shout in a hushed voice at me, "I'm all sweaty and ew, I can't meet them like this."

"I'll tell them we were out running," Her eyes meet mine, "You look good, don't worry." Okay maybe that was too far, she looks down, blushing, and pulls her top down a little, trying to cover more of her stomach but only succeeding in showing more of her chest. I chuckle quietly, but she silences me with a glare, and damn can she glare.

Jason and Lauren spot us and begin walking towards us.

"Eric! And who is this fine specimen," Jason grins, and grabs my fist, we bash shoulders in a short greeting, before setting his eyes on Tris, the same eyes he uses to charm every other girl into his bed. I place my hand on her bare waist, and pull her towards me slightly, protectively. It's a sign that she is not one of the girl's he can mess around with and expect no consequences, mainly from me. We spend nearly every day together, and she has become possibly my best friend, despite the fact that I'd never admit it to her.

"Hi, I'm Tris, you must be Jason." She say, her voice soft yet confident, and holds her hand out to shake his. She smiles, but she is leaning in to me in a way that suggests she doesn't quite know what to do. I drop my hands, not wanting to seem inappropriete or have him get the wrong ideas about us.

"Tris is the new Leader in Training." I tell them, before stepping forward and going in to kiss Lauren on the cheek, except she turns her head and I kiss her lips instead. Tris raises an eyebrow at me, but I dismiss her questioning look by mouthing 'later' to her. "Shall we go inside?" They nod, and I place my hand on the small of her back again as we walk. It has become a strange habit over the past month or so, especially when she's dressed the way she is, I can't seem to break it. She's definitely not complaining though, so I see no issue.

"So how's life treating you?" Lauren makes small talk as we walk, but I'm not really paying her much attention.

"It's alright, how was the trip?" As she begins to chatter on and onn about the different Factions and the accomodation, I zone out completely. It is not until we enter the compound that we remember we are still in our running clothes.

"We should go and change into some actual clothes," Tris says to me, and I nod, excusing us from the others.

"I don't know, I think that outfit really suits you," I saw lowly to her, not loud enough for Jason and Lauren to hear. Tris flushes red, just the outcome I was going for. I smirk at her, dropping my hand and instead walking beside her. She turns and punches me in the shoulder, and I grin in return.

"Shut up," She mutters, going into her apartment to change.

TRIS

Eric hasn't stopped making comments about my clothes during this mornings' run, and whilst we were talking to Jason and Lauren, he pulled me against him by the waist, as if claiming his territory. I don't know what's gotten into him, I mean sure we have been flirting a little whilst we train, but it's all in good humour, as friends.

I choose to change into something which looks particularly nice, seeing how I wasn't exactly dressed appropriately earlier. Jason and Lauren will be in a meeting with Max for a good while, and Eric said that he would probably join them at some point, leaving me with a few hours to kill, so I have a quick shower then lay out the clothes I'll be wearing for the party on my bed.

Max said that it would just be the Leaders (plus me) going out for a few drinks beforehand, and then a full blown Dauntless party, so I choose a tight black dress, with a very low back, which confuses me slightly when I lay it out on the best with the red of the clothes I'm going to wear tonight. Obviously Christinas' been invading my wardrobe. I pick out some heeled boots, and curl my long red hair, which reaches down past my waist when it's loose. I brush it out though, so the curls look more natural. I don't actually put on the clothes right now though, as it's not even lunch and I don't need to be looking too done-up until later. Christina would be very proud.

I leave my curled hair down, and throw on some tight leather trousers and a loose vest top with straps criss crossing over my entire back, and decide on a red lacy bra (a necessary choice since both my shirt and my dress with show it at the back). There, that should make them forget about the horrid sweaty girl they met earlier. I sigh, settling down in the middle of my long sofa, a stack of files in front of me just waiting to be read.

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the same spot, reading the same boring files, when Eric opens my door and dumps himself down next to me. Immediately I turn, putting my feet on his lap and laying back with my head on the arm rest.

"Well that's very lady-like of you," I hear a deep voice chuckle, and bolt upright, surprised to see Jason stood behind my couch.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on how much of a _graceful_ , _polite,_ _lady_ Tris is." Eric smirks sarcastically, and I glare at him.

"Only to you, cause you're an asshole." I mutter, and Jason laughs. "Where's the other one?"

"Lauren?" I nod, "I don't know, she disappeared after the meeting. She tried to get Eric to take her back to his apartment, but he was very insistent on coming here instead." Jason said, and Eric immediately cringed, rubbing his face with his palm as I mocked him relentlessly.

"Awh, did Eric miss the me that much? Couldn't stand to be away for more than a few hours?" I laugh, and he locks his eyes with mine, a steady glare. "Awh, did Eric miss the Stiff?" I coo, not opposed to the nickname when it was Eric, because I called him Nose in return.

"Wait, you were Abnegation?" Questioned Jason, saving Eric from the teasing. I smirk at Erics' embarrassed face one more time before standing up, and talking to Jason directly. His mouth is open slightly and his eyes look me up and down, and I blush, suddenly self-conscious.

"Uhm, yeah," I stutter as he continues to stare. I clear my throat and his eyes focus back in on mine.

"Weird, you seem very... Dauntless." He struggles to find the word, and I glance at Eric, remembering the drunken night a little over a month ago when Eric called me just the opposite. There's a small smile on his face, so I can only assume he is too.

"Is there actually something you wanted, or did you just come to disturb my peace?" I ask, mainly at Eric as I wouldn't be so rude to someone I just met, aka Jason.

"Just came for lunch." Eric muttered, standing up and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"I don't have any food here, idiot." I mutter, and go into my bedroom. I throw on some converse, and whilst I'm sat on my bed tying them up, I hear the guys talking in the other room:

"Please tell me you're with her."

"With her? Not like that, no."

"Well why not, dude? She's smoking hot and she's... well, like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's like, cool and mean, y'know?"

"No, I don't, but I wouldn't even if I did. I'm her trainer."

"That's you're only reason not to? There's not even any rules against it, man."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's wrong."

"Well do you mind if I go for it? I got the message, I know she's not the one-time kinda girl and I promise I'm sincere."

"I swear to God, if you hurt-" I walk back into the room just as Eric's talking, and he shoots Jason a look that says very clearly ' _if-you-hurt-her-I-will-hurt-you-worse_ '.

"Well? Let's go." I raise an eyebrow at them and tap my foot impatiently.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review with any ideas or opinions :)**

 **~Rose x**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey there guys, it's Rose :)**

 **Just a quick chapter, little bit of drama and a rare sighting of Four! He will become more prominent as the story goes on, but for just now he's a little wary. Not the party chapter, but that's next, and it's a big one ;)**

 **Don't forget to drop a review, telling me any ideas or thoughts, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **Tris**

After lunch, which was just a lot of Jason and Lauren being welcomed back by random people. Max, Eric, and the other Leaders just ignored them, however I was dragged into introductions over and over again. I put on my most charming smile, knowing that I didn't want to become one of the Leaders who intimidated everyone.

"I'm going to go have a nap before tonight, something tells me there's not gonna be a lot of sleeping happening." I grin a little as the others chuckled at the array of implications my statement gave, and left. I would have another shower, but there's honestly no point. The steam would ruin my curled hair and I'm going to stink of alcohol and sweat before long anyway.

"Hey Tris, wait up!" I hear Tobias call, and I slow down a little as he jogs towards me, and we fall into step.

"What's up?" I ask, this is the first time we've spoken since my little outburst at the party, and I haven't really seen him around much either.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." He said, and I look over at him. He looks genuinely guilty, and I know he never really meant to hurt me. "I think we both know our relationship was going downhill for a while, and I promise it had only happened a few times."

"I know, but it still hurt that you didn't have the decency to tell me." I say, speaking softly so he knows I'm not angry. "I honestly thought it was just because of the job offer that we were fighting so much, but now I realize. I think you were holding me back from properly becoming myself here at Dauntless. Being with you, and you having been Abnegation, gave me something from my past to hold on to, something I should've given up the moment I stepped off that roof." He looks a little annoyed when I say that but nods all the same.

"It hurts when you say it like that, but I know what you mean." He sighs deeply, stopping once we reach my front door. He touches my arm gently, holding his hand there whilst he talks, like he used to do when were together. "I want us to be friends, Tris. I don't want to lose you, before anything else you were a great friend."

"I know, I want that too, Tobias, but right now I just need a little time, a little space." I lean my forehead against his chest, and he wraps an arm around me. I don't know how long we stay like that, but a thought comes into my mind and I can't help but blurt it out. "I'm really sorry about telling everyone your name."

"It's fine, they were too shocked by hearing what happened to really remember it anyway." He chuckles deeply, and I nod, pulling away and taking a step back.

"I'll see you later on?" I open my door half way, and notice him peeking in. His eyes harden for a moment, before he looks back to me and nods.

"For sure." And with that he turns and walks away, and I head inside. I look around, trying to find what he saw that annoyed him, before rolling my eyes (even though I'm the only one in the room). One of Eric's jackets is hanging on the back of a stool at the breakfast bar, in clear line of sight of the door. For God's sake, they're so petty.

I check the time - it's nearly 2 o'clock, I was with Tobias for just over an hour. It feels strange to call him by his name, the name only I know him by. It has always been something so intimate between us, now that we aren't together I should stop calling him by it, even if it's just when I'm thinking to myself.

Despite the fact that I said I was going for a nap, I decide to get some work done instead, so I can have a lay in tomorrow to treat my hangover. I realize as I'm putting my shoes on that the cooling systems have kicked in, and I grab a jacket on the way out. It's not until I've locked my door that I notice the jacket I picked up is Eric's, but I can't really be bothered going to get another one, so I pull it on. It's his signature jacket, very noticeably his.

As I'm unlocking the door to my office, Lauren appears beside me.

"Hey," She smiles, and I return it. I motion for her to go in ahead of me, and I follow, leaving it open to make the space seem bigger - not that it's in any way small.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to chat, y'know, girl-to-girl." She says, her voice slightly too chipper. I nod, slowly, and sit down, opening a drawer and taking out some files, discreetly pressing the button which records sound, which is on the inside of the drawer. I open a file, and motion for her to continue whilst I organize. My desk is a mess, and something tells me I don't really have to listen to this conversation too hard. "I just wanted to let you know that Eric and I, we're like, a thing." She interlocks her fingers in demonstration, as if I'm too dumb to understand what 'a thing' is.

"Oh really? He's never mentioned you," I say, and pull the jacket tighter around myself, subtly making it obvious. I'm not into him or anything, but he is a very good friend of mine, possibly my best friend, and the fact that she is this possessive over him when they are definitely not together, annoys me.

"Oh, well he just doesn't really want anybody to know if they don't have to. You know how it is, what with Four and such..." She trails off, trying to hit a soft spot and set me off. She basically just admitted that she was using her 'relationship' with Eric.

"Actually I don't, Four and I never really hid our relationship, that's what _being_ in a relationship, actually means." I say, not trying to hide the sass that enters my tone.

I'd have never thought Lauren to be this sort of person. I hadn't exactly spoken to her much, but from what I saw she never appeared to be so... well for lack of a better term, basic.

"Look, just thought I'd tell you before you get too comfortable in his clothes, his apartment. Just a bit of friendly advice." She smiles brightly, outwardly friendly, and stands to leave.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm quite comfortable to be honest." I smile back, just as sickly sweet, and she shoots me a glare before strutting off. "Oh my god..." I breathe out in a laugh, and pull open the drawer to press the button to stop recording. I have it sent to Eric's phone, and sit back in my seat. Picking up the first of the files, I set to work.

 **-=-TIME SKIP-=-**

I look up, hearing laughter come howling out of the corridor. Eric and Jason appear in the doorway of my office, uncontrollably laughing to themselves. Eric is holding his phone out, the message I sent him playing. It's clearly not the first time they've listened to it.

"Oh my God, Tris, this is the best thing I've ever heard." Jason chuckles.

"It's rather amusing." Eric says - he doesn't laugh much in front of people, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he finds it hilarious. "Comfortable, are we?" He smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, actually. I'm keeping this." I mutter to myself, smirking right back as he glares.

"Nuh uh, that's my favourite."

"Yuh huh, it's also my favourite, and I'm more important, therefore I win." I smile triumphantly, looking to Jason for back-up.

"She's got you there, mate." We grin at each other, and Eric rolls his eyes.

"Years of friendship and I'm betrayed because of a girl..." Eric mumbles, under his breath.

"If you're going to whine like a child, I suppose I could share it." I sigh dramatically, and smirk at Eric, who glares at me. "Come along, children, I believe we have a party to get ready for." I stand up, and walk out of the office, shutting and locking the door behind me. Eric's hand automatically goes to my back as we walk, as it usually does. I shake my head at how predictable he is, and they both shoot me questioning looks but I ignore them.

We reach my apartment, and I see Tobias standing there, obviously waiting for me. Eric shoots me a look, and I shake my head, telling him to go.

"Pick you up for drinks at 7?" Jason smiles, and I nod. They continue walking on to Eric's apartment, a few doors down.

"What is it, Tobias?" I ask, frustrated that he keeps showing up after over a month of radio silence.

"I wanted to ask you something." He says, noticing the jacket and frowning a little. I pull it tighter around me, a little self-conscious now, but still cold.

"Well? Ask away."

"Are you and Eric a thing? There's been some talk, and I just wanted to confirm whether or not it was true before I believed it." He says, and I smile a little, looking down. Despite all his wrongs, Tobias was Tobias. He's an honest, and caring person, although he might not always show it.

"No, we're not. We're just good friends." I say, and grin at the look on his face.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved." He grins back, and I can't help but laugh.

"You wanna come in and catch up a bit? A lot has changed." I say, and unlock my door. I notice Eric's door just closing when I enter my home, and roll my eyes again. They are forever going to be this petty, aren't they...

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this update :)**

 **There will probably be another one tomorrow, as I'm super excited to write the party chapter, but give me some ideas before then ;) anything you'd like to see, any perspectives or relationships you'd like to see, and I'll try and work them in if I can.**

 **If you want the next chapter, however, I'm going to need at least 10 REVIEWS, think you can manage that?**

 **Have a great day,**

 **~Rose x**


	5. Chapter V

**Hey guys, it's Rose :)**

 **I know that up until recently I've been uploading weekly, but I have prelims and exams happening right now, so I can't really be spending as much time as I'd like on each chapter if I have to have one every week - this way I can have a while between them if need be, but even if you reach the target reviews I will upload as soon as I can after seeing them :)**

 **So there's a lot of changes in POV in this chapter, I just wanted to give Jason's thoughts on the Eris situation, and a little bit of drunken drama ;)**

 **Enjoy the chapter, please don't forget to drop a review, it really motivates me :)**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **Tris**

Tobias stayed for an hour or so, and he didn't try anything which was good. At least he's sincere. However it's now 6 o'clock, and I only have an hour to get ready. This would likely panic most girls, who fuss about with their hair and make-up, but I simply pour myself a glass of wine and sip it as I apply my make-up, completely relaxed. The guys could wait if they have to, but I'm not going to stress out because of a party.

I apply a subtle brown smokey eye, black eyeliner on my tight and water lines, and mascara. I'll put on some lipstick before we leave, but for now I simply unpin my hair, and tousle the curls with my fingers, letting it fall down my back and past my hips - I need a hair cut soon. I slip into the outfit I'd picked out earlier - a tight, low backed, black dress - and pull on a pair of semi-transparent stockings, pulling them up just past my knee. A know sounds, and I sigh, checking my phone - they were exactly on time.

"Come in," I shout, and hear the door open. I pick up my shoes and walk into the lounge, glass of wine in hand. Both Eric and Jason are stood there, mouths slightly open, mid-conversation. "Shut your mouths, you'll catch flies." I say, heading into the kitchen. I down the last of my wine, and put the glass in the sink.

"You look hot as fuck." Jason says, bluntly, and Eric smacks him in the shoulder.

"Smooth." I laugh, and sit on the sofa, them following suit. I pull a compact mirror out of my purse, and pull out a black liquid lipstick. "This bad boy will stay on no matter what I do with my mouth." I smirk, and Jason flushes red. Eric just rolls his eyes and grins lopsidedly at me. They both watch curiously as I apply it, and now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Okay, you're done, we're leaving now." Eric stands up abruptly, patience having been worn out, and I let him pull me up and out of the door, leading me by the waist. He grabs his jacket from the back of the chair where I put it earlier, and smirk at me as he puts it on. I lock my door behind Jason, and we head down to meet the other leaders for pre-drinks.

 **Jason**

I can't believe that Eric hasn't gone after this girl. She's gorgeous, and funny - albeit a little rude and sassy. But that's exactly his type - he needs someone who can keep up with him, and she for sure can. But, he gave me the go-ahead, so that's what I'm going to do. He definitely likes her, but if he's not going to act on it then I sure will, even if it's just to get him going.

"Hey guys," She cheers as we arrive at the bar where we'd arranged to meet. Max stands up and hugs her, which is a little strange, but she smiles warmly at the others too. Max, Jack, and Harrison are all sat around a small table in the corner, so when we sit down, Tris between Max and Eric, she immediately starts whining. "Where's Avaaaa? I don't wanna have to hang around you losers all night."

"Oh hush up, you love us really." Max laughs, and Tris grins at him. How in the world does this girl charm everyone she meets so thoroughly? It's like they can't help but love her. "My wife, Alanna, is just getting the first round of drinks."

"Max you are terrible. She is not a maid, go and help her." She orders.

"Well-"

"No."

"Tris-"

"No."

"I cou-"

"Go, Max." She says defiantly, a gleam in her eyes which means she's serious, and Max grins at her, getting up and going to help his wife with the drinks. She smiles at his back, knowing he would have said no if he actually didn't want to but glad that he listened to her. It's obvious she respects him, as her boss, but he's also her friend and out of work she treats him as such, which I could never fully manage.

"God Tris, only you can get away with that, y'know." Jack laughs, and she smirks.

"I know, I have a knack for control." She winks, and everyone laughs. Max and Alanna return, carrying a tray of drinks each, and place the trays on the tables - we have pushed two tables together so we can all fit around. We each grab our drink of choice - Tris a gin and tonic, Eric a whiskey, Alanna a rum and coke, Jack and I have some Jack **(a/n I had to, okay xD)** , and Harrison and Max have simple beer, apparently planning to head home fairly early.

"To Jason and Lauren! We have missed you... Jason." We laugh as he shows his distaste for Lauren, and clink our drinks together in the middle. We make idle chit-chat, talking about what's happened since Lauren and I left, and soon enough Lauren and Ava appear, side-by-side. I stand up, offering my chair to Ava and grab another one for myself. Lauren pulls up a chair next to me, and I look across the table at Tris and Eric. We are all thinking about earlier, and burst out laughing uncontrollably. Even Eric laughs fully, as he glances over and sees her practically giving herself away to any guy who looks at her.

"How much have they had to drink?" Ava chuckles, and I grin at her.

"We haven't even finished our first drink, I'll have you know,"

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it." Lauren mutters, and Max stands up, handing drinks to Ava and Lauren.

"Now, I would like to say a huge welcome back, we have sorely missed you, but also, let's properly introduce Tris Prior, known to a lot of Dauntless as Six." Max's voice is loud and commanding, but his words are slightly slurred as he finishes his second drink.

Soon enough, a few drinks down the line, it's 9 o'clock, and the bars are filling with people. Throughout this semi-professional night so far, I've watched Eric and Tris interact - it's so different to anything I've seen before. They're like the same person, but so different at the same time. Tris makes rude innuendos, and I expect Eric to recoil like he does when any other girl does things like that, but when it's Tris he reciprocates, continuing the joke. They sit so close, shoulders and arms in constant contact, occasionally Eric's arm stretches over the back of their chairs, and she leans back against it, they move in such sync, knowing what the other is going to do before they do it. But they don't go too far, they both know when to stop, know how much contact is enough, it's so strange yet perfect at the same time. It's bordering on flirting and friendly, as though they can't make up their minds.

God I want that girl, but I know she's Eric's - anyone can see it.

As I'm lost in thought, Max stands up, making me shake my head to clear my thoughts as he heads out to the centre of the Pit where the podium stands, and turns on the microphone.

"Dauntless," He begins, his voice loudly booming over every speaker in every corridor of the compound, "tonight we have gathered in celebration, to welcome home our Ambassadors, Jason and Lauren, who have been gone for two months." Everybody holds up their glasses, all around the compound, in true Dauntless fashion. Before Max can say anything else, I hop up on and grab the mic.

"Let's party, people!" Everybody chugs their drinks, and cheers back at me, and the night begins.

 **Tris**

I grab Eric's arm and pull him through the crowds behind me, heading to the nearest bar. Jason and Max are still up on the podium, shouting cheers and playing music through the whole of Dauntless.

"Tris!" I hear Uriah shout, and I pull him into a hug as Zeke hugs us both from behind. I let go, and Zeke shouts to us.

"Come on, we're heading back to my place to kick this up a notch," He turns to go but I grab his arm.

"We're gonna hang around the bars for a bit, but we'll head up later on for some games?" I ask, and he nods.

"Actually, Tris, I'm gonna go say hi to a few people, but I'll catch up with you later on?" I nod, kiss him on the cheek, and head on my way to the nearest bar. I don't really run into anyone I know, but that doesn't matter to the drunken idiots surrounding me right now - I dance along with everyone as I head towards the insanely busy bar.

"Six?" I turn around, finding Peter stood right behind me. I smile, realizing that I haven't seen or spoken to him since the end of Initiation. He was pretty shitty to me back then, and maybe it's the alcohol talking, but I'm willing to give him another chance.

"Hey," I raise my eyebrows, and he puts am arm around my waist, leading me out to dance. "How've you been?" I look up at him in what I hope is a sexy smirk, and he grins slightly to himself. We dance for a while, pressed against each other, just living in the moment. There is no way I would ever do anything like this with him whilst sober, because he is still, well... _Peter_. Peters' eyes widen a little and he backs off, smiling down at me.

"We should catch up some time, y'know, properly." I nod, and he turns and leaves. I spin around, only to find the source of his intimidation.

"Hey there," Jason says, and I grab his hand.

"C'mon, I haven't had anything since our pre-drinks," I pull him towards the bar, and order us some shots of tequila. "You game?"

"Always," He smirks, and we lick and pour salt on our hands. downing and biting into a lime, we go through the process two or three times before things get interesting. He is obviously not gonna make the move, so I take his hand and lick the skin between his thumb and index finger, pouring some salt over it. He takes a slice of lime, holding it in his mouth as I lick the salt and down the shot. He pulls me against him fully as our mouths connect, but I pull away quickly, my turn to smirk.

He gently pushes my hair over my shoulder, baring my inked neck. He places wet kisses along my collar bone, sucking slightly on the sensitive spot below my ear. I shiver slightly, and feel him chuckle. he sprinkles salt over the area, and licks it up, downing the shot of spirit in one clean move. I lick some salt off of my hand and down a shot, and he squeezes a lime into his mouth as I pull him in for another passionate kiss. I feel his hands graze past my hips, and settle themselves on my bare back, whilst I wrap mine around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I pull away, and wink, pulling him with me towards the dance floor.

* * *

 **So, little bit of a cliff hanger, but I think you can handle it.**

 **In complete honesty, I'm rather disappointed in you guys. You haven't even managed to get ten reviews - that's only six reviews and I know for a fact hundreds of people have seen it. For the next chapter, I need at least 17 REVIEWS (because that's my lucky number). Now, I also have a question I need answered before I can even start writing the next chapter, so if you could help that'd be great.**

 **I need to know whether you guys want a non-Eris lemon. I'm not sure whether I'll even do it if you say so, because I haven't quite decided how I want it to go, but even if I did it wouldn't be too full-on or anything.**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions about the story-line or anything really, either PM me or post a review, an I'll try to reply as soon as possible.**

 **Anyhow, don't forget to drop a review in the box below, and click the follow button if you want to be notified when I update :)**

 **~Rose x**


End file.
